


Светлячки

by garvet



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: Сегодня с утра стало окончательно и совершенно точно известно, что мы не одни во Вселенной.





	

Сегодня с утра стало окончательно и совершенно точно известно, что мы не одни во Вселенной. Суматоха, поднявшаяся в обсерваториях, министерствах и научных обществах захлестнула и мирных граждан. Скрывать что-либо от народа стало невозможно еще в прошлый четверг, а сегодня разве что самый ленивый и бестолковый не ловил на свой домашний приемник ритмичный сигнал Иной Цивилизации. Кое-где этот ритм даже делали частью музыкальных тем, мгновенно становившихся хитами.  
А ведь ожидали чуть ли не конца света.  
Когда то, что приняли за блудный астероид, вдруг распалось на пыль, разрослось до невероятных размеров и устремилось к Системе, люди не могли не запаниковать.  
Выдвигались самые разные теории о происхождении и составе неизвестного объекта, сравнивались данные по светимости, скорости, массе. Высчитывался момент вхождения Объекта в пределы Системы и возможные последствия.  
Как грибы множились религиозные секты, обещавшие чудесное спасение одним и воздаяние за грехи - другим.  
А потом все замерло от потрясения - Объект посылал сигнал. Ритм, с которым приходил сигнал, мог означать только одно - речь. А где речь, там и разум.  
И человечество отправило Им свое приветствие. Настойчиво, задействовав все доступные мощности, в зашифрованной форме рассказывало о своих достижениях, о культуре. Кричало в эфир: "Мы здесь! Мы ждем вас!". И на всякий случай заготавливало оружие. Что если Братья по Разуму окажутся немного злыми? Хотя, конечно, цивилизация, освоившая звездные перелеты, не может быть агрессивной, психологи доказали это еще много лет назад, агрессивная цивилизация пожрала бы сама себя во внутренних войнах на стадии выхода в космос.  
Да и зачем Им с нами воевать.  
Абсолютно незачем.  
Даже война ради колонизации абсурдна. Полубоги, создающие странствующие меж звезд корабли уж наверняка могут оборудовать по своему вкусу любую планетку.  
Это должны быть только ученые, ищущие своих братьев, благородные и высокодуховные, жертвующие своими жизнями ради странствий и бескорыстного поиска, ради помощи другим, менее развитым разумным существам.  
Идиоты, с которых можно будет сбить новые технологии.  
И человечество, затаив дыхание, ждало ответа.  
И через несколько лет, в прошлый четверг (ах, почему даже близкое - так далеко!) Они ответили. Они прислали ответный сигнал. На самом деле - только копию посланного им, слегка искаженную (в прессе это искажение сразу окрестили инопланетным акцентом), но это был ответ! Это было доказательством. Нас услышали.  
Мы ликовали.  
Мы ждали.  
Они шли к нам.  
........  
Она двигалась на зов Самца. Она созрела совсем недавно и совсем недавно начала излучать то, что положено излучать взрослым особям для привлечения Самцов. Она никогда бы не сумела задуматься о том, что означает ее брачная песня, так просто было положено - петь после созревания. Она шла и пела, пока ее тела не достиг аромат Самца и его зов. Тело тут же среагировало и вернуло Самцу его песню. Это могло бы его поторопить, чтобы он приполз сам. Но если и не приползет, ее тело уже знает, где он сидит, и нащупать его будет не трудно. Нащупать, слиться в брачном свечении, вобрать в себя его и его песню и замереть, порождая новое. Либо споры новых потенциальных самцов, которые можно рассеять по разным местам свечения, либо новых самочек, которые будут странствовать и ждать своего созревания, а потом петь, привлекая дозревших до песен самцов.  
Она приближалась.  
Нет, в этом не было радости, ей нечем было испытывать такое чувство, да и незачем.  
Так просто было положено. Он ждал.


End file.
